


The beginning

by AnonymousMofe



Series: Minecraftian Adventures [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Herobrine - Freeform, Minecraft, Minecrafter, Multi, Survival, Zombies, glitch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousMofe/pseuds/AnonymousMofe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of a brand new minecrafter with a large destiny before them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

It was black. That, was my first memory as I entered the great vast world of Minecraft. As if I was floating in murky darkness, I had suddenly felt warmth wash over me as something was burning my closed eyelids.

Startled, I sat up and looked around, then shivered. Snow fell on the tip of my nose as I breathed out a puff of cold air. 'Where..?' Someone cleared their throat as I turned around. "Good afternoon, newling. You arrived later than the usual crew...."

I was being stared down by a man in a priest robe as a torch was held in one hand and the other was resting on the hilt of a sword. "Well?" I snapped out of my daze as I saw him looking at me impatiently. "What's your name?" After a good minute of silence he groaned. "Dear Notch, of course. OF COURSE she can't speak. Must be a really new one." 

He held out his hand that was on the hilt as I cocked my head, confused. Mumbling under his breath, he grabbed my arm forcefully and dragged me to my feet. "It's almost night. Let's get you inside and with the other newlings that were unfortunately spawned here." 

He looked unsettled, as if something was disturbing him in the snow laden forest. But only I had actually seen it. The blinding white eyes that switched from tree to tree, watching us. Little did I know that it was an extreme threat.

And that, was the first thing that had happened to me when I entered this world.


	2. Newlings

After being vigorously washed by force and dressed in a uncomfortably long black dress, I had been dropped into a large room full of many other people that seemed as confused as I was. Some even excited.

"Heeeeellooooo." I had looked beside me to see a boy with long dark blond hair greeting me. "I am Denise Zimmea and this here is my sister, Kelda. Might I inquire your name?" I looked at his sister as she was a humanoid cat that wore glasses. Denise's eyes were captivating though, as the pupils were stars that constantly changed colors. 

"Can you talk?" He said again, as I slipped out of trance once more and twiddled my thumbs. "N-n..." he patiently waited as his sister spoke up. "Name?" I nodded. "N-non....e." They seemed confused. "I guess your one without a name?" I smiled, relieved, and nodded.

"You should give yourself one. Well, your vocabulary doesn't seem up to date like ours.....Let's hold off on it for now. We'll call you Anon!" They smiled as I looked at them happily.

My first day is going to be amazing.

.....Is what I thought. It wasn't as amazing as I imagined. When the staff of the place forced us all to go to bed, saying it was 'curfew', we were awakened by shivering coldness and the slapping of rulers against bed frames. 

They had taken our blankets and thrown them to the side and were forcing us awake and into uniforms. Since I was, to say lightly, a kid without a clue, they took me first and had to force me into a horrible outfit which made me trip and feel freezing cause of so little layers in the clothing. 

"Everyone! Now that you are dressed and attentive, this shall be your new home unless you want to try being on your own with barely any experience or until we give you the right to leave. But before that, you will learn, clean, and do as we say with no argument or we'll throw you out into the cold world of monsters." 

Apparently, I guess I had given them a sour face or something cause one of the priests came from behind and started ushering me towards the door forcefully. "And this is what will happen if you defy us." He threw me out in the cold and locked the doors on me as I faintly heard, "I wonder if she'll survive, not knowing anything."

The sun was just barely over the horizon as I heard a hiss coming from the side of me. 'Danger.' That thought, being lodged in my brain, made me run for the nearest shelter looking place, since they won't let me back in there anytime soon.

I had found a cave but mistakenly had forgotten to check if there were monsters. "Uuuuughhhh..." Screaming, I ran out and flew straight into a tree.


	3. Amazed

'Is this....the end already?' The thought that had conjured itself up once I had ran into that tree was refusing to go away.

I laid there, under that tree for what seemed like hours once I had regained consciousness, but refused to open my eyes. 'What's holding you back?' The fear of staring death in the face was holding me back. Whatever those monsters are, I never want to see them again before death. So I just lay there, eyes closed, waiting for the inevitable.

Then an irritated sigh came from my right side. It wasn't the hissing sound I had heard, nor was it that moaning. That placed another thought in my head.

'I'm not alone.' 

I counted mentally to five because once I hit five, I'll sit up and confront them. One.....I hear them rustling the grass.....two.....The sun is filtering through the leaves......three.....the wind is soft and smells of a storm......four....did their breathing just get closer?.....five! I sat up and came face to face with white eyes and no pupils as a deep voice commanded, "SLEEP."

\-----

I awoke and sat up, seeing that I was in front of the church and the sun was setting. As I got up, the doors suddenly started opening as the man opening them looked startled by my presence. It was the priest that threw me out. 

"She lived!" He announced, as I stepped inside and looked at the head nun. "I want to be a nun!" I said, and they went quiet for a moment. 

"C-clearly this is a sign from Notch that you are chosen to live in this world and be one of his disciples. I grant your request. Your living quarters shall be changed to your own room. Welcome back." They were amazed, and so was I. 

That night, I had dreamed about a blinding white light that picked me up and kept me from the dangers of the outside. 

I wonder if that was Notch...?

\------

My first day in training- Had not turned out as well as I thought. I was sent up to the attic for misbehaving, or what really happened, I am still unable to string together a sentence properly when speaking. 

They refuse to let me write for them instead, and force me to speak by whipping me and hitting the desk with a ruler. I guess ever since I bursted out with "I want to become a nun!" They are determined to make me speak. 

It's colder up here than it is downstairs, probably because of the door to the side, but it has a lot of extra space. Maybe being in solitary punishment isn't that bad, since Kelda and Denise already parted from the church. 

I had looked out the rose-colored windows to see that it was snowing. Maybe that's why I'm so cold. Since there's only a bed and a chest, I guess I'll just fall asleep.

I had a dream that someone was watching over me, protecting me from all danger, unlike the others.


End file.
